Captured
by Neah Walker XIV
Summary: What if Allen was already a member of the Noah Family before even Lenalee came into the Black Order? "Why didn't you take me instead and not her?"-Komui. Rating/Genre may change. Currently updated and in the process of rewriting.
1. Chapter 1: That Night

**A/N: Yo! Probably my fourth D. Gray-man story. Also, this isn't like my other stories, this is purely romance (yet) due to few comments for making Tragedies...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night. . .<strong>

One winter night, Lenalee was walking alone in the streets. She was spacing out off the ground, and then bumped onto something which made her fall.

"Oww."

"Are you alright, miss?" A hand was offered to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She said. _'White hair?'_

"I'm the one who should apologize." The man insisted.

"No, I'm the one who should! Especially for spacing out in a public place." She complained, and this made the guy step back.

"I'm . . . sorry. . .I'm a bit tired, and hot headed lately." She mumbled.

The man chuckled, "Well, what about treating your hot head with some coffee for this winter?"

Then they set off into the nearest café in the streets.

They went into an exclusive café and the man asked the waiter for a table for two, and sat where it was. The man pulled a chair to get Lenalee a seat, he was such a gentleman, and he sat later on. The waiter then gave the menu and left for a while. As Lenalee opened it, she had popped her eyes out with the high price of each dishes.

"Now, now, order everything you want, and I will pay for it."

"But these are very expensive." She said.

"Oh come on, don't be shy. This is an apology from earlier. . ."

"But I said - - !"

"But if you don't accept it, I won't accept your apology either." He quickly added.

"O-okay. Then, I'd like a cup of coffee."

"I see. . . Uhh, waiter!"

"Two orders of your best coffee please."

"Yes, sir."

"Any dessert you want?" The man asked.

"No, I already ate." She replied.

"By the way, I'm Allen Walker, and yours?"

"Lenalee. . . Lenalee Lee."

"Hmm. . . Lenalee. . .What a beautiful name!" He grinned.

"Th-Thank you. . ." She blushed.

"Say, why would even a young beautiful lady walk in the streets alone without any companion with her? It would be very dangerous for you to go out of your house at this late night."

"I...uhh wanted to get some fresh air, and check things out in the city."

"And why is that?" He frowned.

"Hmm..."

***Tower clock Bell Rang Pointing at 12:00 AM***

"I should go home, it's late." She quickly stood out of her place and took her bag.

"Ah, I'll escort you." He followed.

"No, its alright. I'll be fine myself."

"No, I insist. There are rumors that perverted men have been out there lately, I wouldn't want your family to worry."

"Okay."

After walking in the roadside, Lenalee suddenly groaned.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked and saw the huge bag she was carrying along.

"Here, let me take that bag of yours." He offered.

"Thanks."

Allen chuckled, "You're welcome."

After passing through many places, they stopped in somewhere dark.

"Is this where you live?"

"At the top of it yes."

"Really..." _'But this is...'_

"Come, I'll introduce you to my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Hmm...My brother, Komui Lee."

_'Eh! KOMUI? Komui has a sister! A CUTE and BEAUTIFUL SISTER!'_ He thought, as well as surprised.

"N-no thank you, I still have businesses to attend to." He brushed his hand to his snow white hair.

"Really, I shouldn't bother you anymore then."

"Wait!"

"Would you mind meeting me at the cafe tomorrow again, same time?"

She grinned, "I'll try." And she headed as Allen waited her and faded through the darkness.t

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, bit romantic isn't it? Hope you did enjoyed it. I know its short, but this caused me not to listen to my lectures cause I'm to focused in this thing. However, this could be updated by the next chapter by few days. But the others might not be anymore due to that my computer is broken since the first week of December, I just borrowed my sister's laptop and she might come back to her dorm after 3 weeks or less. Anyways, _COMMENT AND REVIEW_. IF THERE WILL WILL BE FLAMES, THEY'LL BE IGNORED.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Romantic Date?

**A/N: Good day, I hope you know why I haven't updated this. If not, read the note on my profile. One more thing, this story is NOT COMPLETELY Romance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Date?<strong>

"Nii-san, I'm home!"

"LENALEEEEE!" Komui cried and came rushing in from his desk to her.

"Just where have you been? I have been waiting for you since earlier! And I missed your coffee!" He sniffed.

"I was wondering around the city, is it bad to walk around?" said Lenalee with an anger mark.

"No, but if something happened to you I-"

"I told you, I can take care of myself!" She snapped.

"But-!"

Before he could even add another, Lenalee has already left the room. As she walks on the hallway, she met Reever with tons of papers on him but she doesn't notice him.

"Ah! Lenalee! Welcome back!" He greeted.

"Eh? You seem like in a bad mood?" He added.

"Uh! Reever-san!" She said surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that...brother." She whispered.

"Your brother? What, his complex again?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, can't avoid it, if I were your brother, I would worry about you too."

"But I'm already 16! Can't I have freedom sometimes?" She exclaimed.

"Of course you can, and we must and always have. But there should be times we should decide on things wisely to avoid hurting others' feelings."

"Yeah, you're right."

Reever smiled, "Then, I'll be going now, I still have tons of works to do. See you later!" he waved goodbye backwards.

Lenalee waved too, smiling. Then, she sighed back to her room and fell asleep. In her sleep, she dreamt of the boy she met last night, she thought of it as a beautiful dream but then turned into a scary nightmare. She woke up with scared eyes, sweat dropped in her temples. The sun's light hit her eyes from the window.

"It's...just a dream." She sighed heavily.

"Just what time is it?" She looked at the clock seeing the arrows point at 10 past. She stood up from her bed, bathed and changed her clothes, then headed to her brother's office.

"LENALEE!" Komui cried. He hugged her tightly and begged at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He repeatedly said.

"Alright, alright, I forgive you. Just don't soak my clothes." She said as he broke the hug with a runny nose, and never ending tears.

"Supervisor Komui!" A male voice called.

"Come in, Chief Reever. What's the problem?"

"Uhh...We have received reports from the finders from Austria."

"Eh! Nii-san, send me in!"

"No! You just came back from a mission. I'll just send Kanda and Lavi for that, you can go and relax somewhere else."

"EH!" Reever and Lenalee gaped.

"Really!"

"Yeah, wait...what did I just say?"

* * *

><p>"That place..." <em>'I have never thought that I would see that place again...'<em>

"Argh! I didn't even realize that her name was Lee! Or was it that I was too slow. . . GAH!"

_'I even invited her for dinner...I should just make an excuse, but...'_

He sighed heavily, "What am I saying. . ."

* * *

><p>It was 10 o'clock when Lenalee has gone to the city to meet Mr. Allen Walker again. She was actually excited running to their meeting place, the cafe from last night. She happily waited outside, then after few minutes passed, she looked at the clock on a street pointing at 10:37.<p>

_'He's late. . .'_

Later on, Lenalee noticed a man on suit with a hat on his snow white hair.

_'Allen-kun?' _She mentally jumped for her guess was right.

"Uhh. . .Have you been waiting here since earlier?" Allen politely asked.

"N-no! I just came here a while ago." She denied.

"I see. . . Let's go!"

"Wait!" She loudly said grasping his arm. "Are we not going inside?"

He chuckled, "No, we'll be going somewhere else. Now, come with me." He dragged her then into a car. Few moments later, they stopped into a big restaurant. A five-star restaurant that is. The driver clicked open the car's door from outside for Allen and Lenalee get out of the car.

"Shall we. . .?" Allen said offering his hand to Lenalee. She didn't think twice just to accept his offer, she she accepted it right away. After getting out of the car, they went inside the restaurant. And something made her very curious.

1st - There were no customers inside the restaurant.

2nd - The waiters and kitchen staffs are lined up and bowing their heads in unison. It was probably like a greeting.

3rd - We kept on walking and passed on stairs until we reached the rooftop. There lied a table with two chairs, and a piano in the corner of the area.

Allen guided Lenalee to her seat as he followed after.

"Are we. . . . the only people here?" She curiously asked.

"Hmm? Well I. . . .reserved not a table but. . . the restaurant itself." He nervously replied.

"What! Isn't that a little bit. . . you know. . ."

"Too much? No no, its okay. After all, I dislike places that are too crowded. I. . . Well, we need privacy too sometimes don't we?"

". . .If you say so."

"Do you drink alcohol?"

"No, I don't."

He hummed ringing the bell on the corner. Waiters came out from the kitchen, pushing carts. . .with trays of course.

"Just bring us two glasses of water." He whispered as the waiter bowed.

"Are these enough?" He asked giggling.

"More than enough." She chuckled.

"Let's eat!"

"Hmm. . .Delicious!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned, looking at her.

"Did you know I was worried you couldn't come? I know your brother wouldn't let you."

"Eh?" She blinked her eyes few times, "How did you know my brother wouldn't let me?"

"Ah." He gaped. _'Shit. . . I blurted it out!' _"Well. . .I had the feeling he wouldn't. Also, you might have told him about me. He would say I am a mysterious stranger talking with you."

"Oh, I see. But I didn't tell him or anything, he doesn't know I'm meeting with you. Also, you don't look like a stranger to me. You're like a friend! In fact, you are friendly."

He froze. His expression softened like a warm smile but hard to notice.

"I am happy." He barely whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"Ah! No! It's nothing. Say, are you still free tomorrow?"

"Hmm. . . I don't know, I can't say. . ." She trailed off. Allen felt bit depressed after what she said.

"But," She quickly added seeing Allen's face. "I'll do my best to come out with you."

"Really?" He asked like an exaggerated child. She nodded as her response.

"Then, let's meet tomorrow at the front of the gates where your home is."

"O-okay."

Then silence fell.

"Shall we go somewhere else?" He asked awkwardly breaking the silence.

"To where?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere you want to go." He chuckled.

"Hmm. . .Should we go night shopping?"

"Sure. Now, let's go!" He exclaimed dragging her outside.

They spent their time wandering in the streets and when the tower clock rang signaling that it was already midnight, the two decided to go home. Allen escorted Lenalee again to her home.

"That was fun!" She smiled.

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, its time to part ways." She said gloomily.

"Mm-hmm. . .See you again, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow"

They waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Lenalee headed straight to her room discreetly, not wanting her brother to know that she went back past midnight. She changed her clothes and laid to her soft bed. Slowly, closing her eyes. Drifting off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Umm. . . I might be able to update it next week, probably. But classes in my country is about to start, still I might be able to type the story. After all, it's written my notebook that I luckily found. Also, I apologize if I have wrong grammars, I'm still a studying person.  
><strong>

**Leaving a comment is a BIG help.  
>So PRESS this button.<br>l  
>V<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Interrupted?

**A/N: Aigoo~ Sorry, I haven't updated it. Too much project these days, and it was like hell!**

**For some reason, I hate a part in here. Not that I really hate it but, it was kind of -awkward. I don't even know why I wrote it. It's giving me "the chills" or something. . . ****BRRR~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man. Everything belongs to their rightful owner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Interrupted?<strong>

Lenalee woke up early and headed to kitchen to make some coffee for the Science Department and to her brother. She delivered it to tired people inside the Headquarters. Coming to her brother's office made him hyper again.

"Ah~! Lenalee's coffee!" He quickly grabbed his cup/mug. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Section Chief Reever?"

"Sup, these are new reports about an akuma attack in a nearby circus here in the city."

"Eh?"

"That's a problem, almost all excorcists were sent out in their own missions and some have only came back from their missions. . .I have no choice but to send you out there. Lenalee, can you handle it alone?"

Lenalee nodded in her response. She quickly went off the office and headed to the elevator. She didn't brought any of her belongings since it was nearby. What she wore was her uniform of course but a black coat she always wear when she's out in some other country. However, she remembered that she had to meet with Allen at 9 AM today, and it's three minutes less before nine.

As the bell rang, signaling that she was already in her destination, Lenalee ran as fast as she can. She saw Allen waiting at her front.

"Ah, Lenalee! Good Morning!" He greeted..

"Allen-kun. . ." She huffed. Allen gasped after hearing what she just called him.

"Umm, is it okay if I call you that?" She blushed.

"Uh, yes! Of course! Its okay. So are you ready? Let's go!" He grabbed her arm dragging her.

"Wait! Allen-kun! I have to She was cut.

"We're going to a nearby circus! We'll watch acrobatics and circus tricks!" He exclaimed.

_'The circus? But. . .' _She thought. Seeing Allen happy, she couldn't tell what to do, she doesn't know how or what to tell him. After all those running, they reached the entrance of the circus. The two of them didn't feel exhausted since they were used to it. They stopped, Lenalee looked at Allen with a smile she has never seen in him. She moved closer to him, and started to speak.

"A-Allen-kun?"

"Ah, sorry Lenalee. I'm just happy to see a circus again. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and walked.

"Its going to start within 5 minutes." He looked at his wristwatch. After buying his tickets, they looked for their seat where they can see a good view. The show has started, good thing they made it in time. They enjoyed the whole tricks, the funny and amazing moments the performers showed. They left after it ended, walked in a nearby food stall, sat in a table placed in front of it.

"Did you enjoy?" Allen asked.

Lenalee giggled, "Of course I did!" She smiled and he followed.

"Say, Lenalee. . . Are you possibly. . .single?" He awkwardly asked.

"Eh? Well, yes I am. My brother won't surely allow me to have any boyfriend. Even so, if they knew what my brother were, he will surely go away or my brother will kill him." She stated the matter-of-fact.

"Why do you ask?" She asked back.

"Well, I was just wondering. . ." He blushed brushing his finger to his forehead.

"You see, I actually thought that you already have one. Some men must have already fallen in love with you." He replied loudly but not too loud.

"Maybe. . . But right now, I don't think I have the time for it."

"Why?"

"Err. . .Well, my work."

"What is your job?"

"Umm. . ."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Sorry if I asked you something like that."

"N-no, it's fine!"

"Then, can I ask you one more question? Its a little personal though. . ." Sweat dropped down his temples.

"What is it?"

"A-am I allowed to. . .?" He trailed off.

"Allowed to. . . Allowed to what?" She curiously asked. She was pretty excited to know even though she doesn't know why she is.

"Am I allowed to court - ?"

"KYAAAAAHH!"

"What is that?" Lenalee stood up, looking where it came from.

"Akuma?" She quickly ran.

"Lenalee! Wait!" He yelled then followed her.

She stopped.

His jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Neah: Nice rhyming out there. XD<strong>

* * *

><p>The akuma was crazily attacking the place, Lenalee was almost hit. Allen ran swiftly pushing her away, they dodged the attack, and Allen took the landing.<p>

"Allen-kun?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but you're - ?"

"I'm fine."

He stood onto his ground and faced the demon.

"You are gonna stop this right now!" He angrily yelled at it.

"And who are you to stop me?" It laughed.

"You DON'T know who you're talking to." He glared.

"The same to you. . ." It smirked.

"Allen-kun, stand back!"

"Bring it." He glared.

The akuma started to kill him but he dodged them with Lenalee's help.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Dodge all you want!"

"Lenalee, how-?" His eyes widened.

"Stay here."

"Innocence, activate!"

Then she flew away.

_'She's . . .' _He continued to look at her. "an exorcist. . ."

He trembled.

_'If she knew what I am, she'll kill me! The Earl would order us to kill her as well but. . . Shouldn't I think of it as an advantage?' _He had a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"HAA!" Lenalee charged. She attacked another akuma but the last one escaped to save itself.<p>

"Tch. It got away!" She hitched. She deactivated her Innocence and wondered where Allen is.

"Allen-kun!" _'Where is he? I just hope he's in a safe place.'_

She tried to look for him heading to the Headquarters but there were no sign of his presence nor a sign of his disappearance. A flying golden golem suddenly appeared at her sight and opened its mouth.

_"Lenalee,"_

"Allen-kun?"

_"I'm sorry for leaving you earlier. I had to go for an urgent business, I couldn't tell you earlier because of the incident. I'm sorry again, I'll contact you later. Bye."_

The golem quickly vanished.

_'Thank God he's okay.' _She exhaled.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Neah! Where have you been?"<p>

"Its none of your business, Tyki."

"Just why is he always in bad mood?" He murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, no no! It was nothing!"

_'I almost got caught!' _He sweat-dropped.

He didn't want him to become more angry. Nope he doesn't want to. Everyone in the Noah family doesn't want. He remembered when once Neah became very angry he was like A TWISTED DEVIL! Even more than an angry Satan! Neah is almost alike with the Earl. Power, anger, logics, and many more.

"I suppose you're in bad mood." Road clanged at his neck.

"Yes, now get off me Road." He bluntly replied.

"Hmph," She released herself from him, "You shouldn't be so rude, Allen."

"You are NOT to call me in that name again!" He howled.

"Okay, okay. Just chill out."

"I'm outta here."

"That was scary." Tyki uttered.

Road grinned at him, "I never thought a guy like you would be scared at him."

"Of course I would! After what happened the other time when he was angry! He was more than a devil!"

Road just laughed at him.

"One thing Tyki," Neah abruptly showed up.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know where the akuma from the carnival in the ***** city is?"

"Uhh. . . I'm not sure but he must be in somewhere in here."

"I see. Can you look for him for me?"

"O-okay, I'll be back in a minute."

"Why would you want that thing?" Road asked.

"I want to give him a reward." He darkly replied.

"Reward?"

"Neah, the one your looking for is here."

"Were you the one ordered to attack in the carnival earlier?"

"Yes, Noah-sama."

"Where are the others?"

"T-they were killed by a female exorcist, sir." The akuma stammered.

"And you were the only survivor?"

"Y-yes."

"How lucky you are. But you shouldn't have left your friends."

"They were just a bunch of weaklings."

"Oh, I have a story to tell you. Once there was a man who wanted to become a soldier. He was very boastful of himself saying he's very strong and was fond of telling his companions that they were weaklings. When the war started, all he did was to hide and to hide. He luckily survived and stayed hidden. But in the end, the enemy found him and annihilated him."

"I do not understand what you are trying to say."

"Oh please. Don't joke around. You know what I am trying to point out."

"I-I'm really afraid that I do not know-"

"A COWARD LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SURVIVED! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY THAT SINGLE EXORCIST TOGETHER WITH YOUR SO-CALLED WEAK FRIENDS!" He shouted.

Road and Tyki just watched them.

Expressionlessly.

"P-please spare me!" It pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry. That's not your only sin. Do you remember, the white haired guy?"

"What?" He looked at his eyes, he realized it.

"I-I'm sorry! I did not know it was you!"

"Escaping that exorcist, raising your voice towards me, and ruining my time! What could even make you think I would spare your meaningless life? YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!"

Too late.

He became lunatic.

Turned the akuma into dust.

He breathe heavily.

"I am going to my room, and chill out for a while." He started walking.

Tyki and Road remained speechless until he vanished.

"Just what the hell was that?" said Road.

"Dunno. I don't want to get involved with that, it will only kill me." replied Tyki with a book in his hand.

Road just hummed.

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Umm. . . This MIGHT BE my last update for the month. The next time I'll be able to is probably on October or November, so it'll be on hiatus for now. Now if I get more reviews or readers, I would probably update earlier than expected.**

** So _HIT_ now!  
>ll<br>ll**

'


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt: The Return

**A/N: This one's a 2-in-1 chapter so it's pretty long, about 3000 words or so or less.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunt-The Return<br>**

* * *

><p>"Tim." called out Neah as his golden golem popped out of nowhere.<p>

"Can you still connect to the Black Order?"

The golem nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bzzt Bzzt*<strong>

"Hmm?"

**"L...Le...Lena..."**

"Who is it?"

**"Lenalee, it's me."**

"Allen-kun?!" She quickly stood from her bed.

"How did you contact me with my golem?" She asked.

**"I have one, did I not?"**

"Oh, right. But how did you-"

**"I'll explain it later. You free this afternoon?"**

"Yes, I think. Why?"

**"Mm, an apology for leaving you yesterday, I guess."**

"Okay."

**"Great, goodbye."**

* * *

><p>Allen sighed.<p>

"Who's that?"

Allen, then startled. He looked at the angry-looking girl behind him.

"Road?"

"Who was that girl? And why are you in your human form?" She angrily asked.

"My business is my business. It is none of your concern, Road. Do you even mind to knock next time before coming in?" He bluntly replied.

Road was struck by his words, and scowled.

"Fine!" She exclaimed and quickly vanished before his sight.

_'If you don't want to tell me, fine! I'll find it out myself!' _

* * *

><p>"Lero!" called out Road.<p>

"Road-tama?!"

"Come with me."

"Eh? Wha- AHHH! ROAD-TAMAA!"

* * *

><p>Neah changed his clothes and left his place. But what he didn't know is that he was followed discreetly by Road with the help of Lero. He waited nearby a corner on the street staring out of no where. Meanwhile, Road was hiding, floating out in the air with the pumpkin-headed umbrella where no one can see them. Few moments later, a twin-tail haired girl on black coat has arrived.<p>

"Huh? Road-tama, who is that girl?" asked Lero.

"Which one?" Road asked back.

"That one!"

**WHACK!**

She hit the umbrella.

"You idiot! How am I supposed to know which girl you're pointing at while there are so many people here."

"That one with the black coat! She's probably walking towards Neah-sama."

"Oh, you're right. . ." She murmured.

"I told you so -!"

"Be quiet!"

_'Something tells me that I'll hate her so much.'_ She pouted.

* * *

><p>"Lenalee, I'm here." Allen called out.<p>

"Allen-kun. Were you waiting all this time?"

"No, but I had the thought you couldn't come."

"Really? Even so, I . . couldn't refuse to you." She reddened.

"Shall we go now?"

"Where to?"

"I have no idea," He smiled sheepishly. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. . . maybe. . ."

"What about shopping? Does that sound good to you?"

She giggled, "That sounds fun."

Lenalee enjoyed wandering around with the company of Allen. She has never gone around the city that much with a company, though she had gone once shopping with Russel but never went that far from their headquarters. She stopped in front of an accessory shop and looked on the different designs of the accessories. She was then attracted on a butterfly designed set. She liked them all and had the urge to buy some but unfortunately they were sold by set and not by piece, the price was about $2000 euros. Her savings weren't that enough. Allen noticed this and asked her.

"Do you like them?"

Lenalee hesitated to lie and nodded as her response.

"Let's take a look." He said grabbing her hand and dragged her inside.

Her heart skipped a beat. Then it started beat faster. And faster.

_'Could I possibly be . . ."_

"Should we buy it?"

"Oh, uhh. . . I don't think I need them though."

"Why not? I mean you do like them."

"Maybe," She smiled lightly, "But a busy person like me doesn't need them. I don't even think that I could wear them at work."

"Really?"

She nodded again.

He sighed, "If that makes you contented, the I will not force you. Even so, that thought of yours makes a point."

"Like what?"

"Well, let's just say that. . . . women these days likes to attract men by using accessories, make-ups and whatsoever just for external beauty but. . . ." He trailed off. "But it seems like you are one of an exception." He smiled as she smiled back at him.

"Now, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Road-tama, it seems like Neah-tama and the girl are very close. Could it be that they are-OWW!"<p>

"Talk once more and you'll never see the Millenium Earl again."

"S-sorry, Road-tama."

"Be quiet you-!"

"Road-tama, are those exorcists?"

"Eh? Yes, it seems they are. Oh. . ." Road then smiled devilishly.

* * *

><p>". . .OWW!"<p>

"That voice," Neah whispered, _'Lero?'_

"What's the matter, Allen-kun?"

"What? No, it's nothing. If you'll excuse me, Lenalee, I would just go to the men's room. I'll be right back."

He ran.

"Wait, Allen-kun!"

He then vanished from the crowd.

"Are? That's . . . Lena-chan?"

"Eh?"

Lavi chuckled as he saw his friends face and waved.

"Oii! Lena-chan!"

"That voice. . ." She turned her head where her name was coming from.

"Lavi?! Kanda?!"

"Yo!"

She smiled and waved her hand as well.

"We're back, Lena-chan." He grinned.

"Welcome back."

"So~ What's the pretty lady doing out in the city alone?" Lavi teased.

"Hey you, if you don't stop calling her that I'll tell it to Komui." Blackmailed Kanda

"Sheesh, can't you just have a joke?"

"You-!"

"Now, stop it you two and no, Lavi. I'm not really wandering around alone, I have a company today."

"Really," He grinned mischievously, "Lemme guess, it's a guy isn't it?"

Kanda couldn't help but to divert his eyes on her. The two of them saw her flushed face and it made Lavi laugh.

"So where's the lucky guy anyway?" He suddenly asked.

"I don't know, he said he was going to the men's room for a while."

"Oh okay. I guess, we'll just wait to meet him."

"W-what?" Lenalee stammered.

"Hey, you retarded rabbit. If you're going to pointlessly wait for that guy or 'her' guy or whatsoever, then knock it off. I'm not going to waste my time and energy for some good for nothing ol' man. If you wanna stay here then see you around, I'm heading back to the headquarters."

"Wait a minute, Yuu!" He quickly grasped him on the waist.

"It'll be just in a few minutes. I'm sure he'll be here anytime by now!"

"Stop calling me by that name! And I don't want to waste my time. Now get off me, you bastard!" Kanda shouted off the crowd as he was struggling against Lavi.

"Arghh. . ."

"Grrrr. . . "

_'Seriously!'_

"Stop it! You two just can't help but to attract other people's attention!" scolded Lenalee.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Allen ran on an empty alley where no one goes.<p>

"Road, I know you two are here."

"Alright, I'm caught."

Road appeared from the shadows with her hands up.

"Why are you here, Road? Why did you try to follow me?"

"How could you blame me? I was curious, I tried to ask you but nothing came out from you. And with that, I had the thought of following you to answer my own questions."

"Have you had enough answers now?" he glared.

". . . No. Not yet. I haven't found the answer for another question."

". . . . ."

"Ne, Neah. Have you ever loved me even once?"

No reply.

She clenched her fists.

"Tell me, Neah, you did, didn't you."

He had his eyes shut.

"No."

"Tell me!" She yelled. She had her hands on his clothes. Feeling anger she has never felt. Then she started to cry.

"Road, I'm sorry but. . . I can never say that I love you for I have never did. I am really sorry but I am already in love with someone else, you can't change that. Please, don't force yourself on something you can't do. I beg of you, Road. . ."

He released himself from Road's arms and took her up with her shoulders.

"Please refrain yourself from interfering my relationship with Lenalee."

"Fine! But expect me to tell her what you really are. You are a Noah, a member of our family, and you know how much those exorcists hate the Noah Family. Even more hatred than they have for those good for nothing demons."

Allen froze. He felt a little sympathy for the little Noah. He pushed himself to stay for a little while with Road but he could not.

"Road. . . If you give me this day and only this day once, I promise to you that I will not go sneaking to go see her again."

She looked at his eyes checking if what he was saying are true. She had doubted him but his eyes seemed so truthful and trustworthy.

"Really?"

Allen nodded as his response.

"Now, I've got to get moving." He stood.

But Road stopped him.

"Wait! There are other exorcist out there, and I believe they do know you. They were your friends, it was that long-haired samurai and that old Bookman junior."

He looked beyond the wall wanting to prove that Road wasn't lying. He waited for the right timing until the two men left.

"Hey, Road. . ."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She gasped.

He left.

She smiled.

"Ne, Lero."

"Yes?"

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm. . . "<p>

Lavi had his arms crossed with his finger tapping his arm. While the raven-haired samurai was growling deep in his throat. They're having their patience run out.

"That bastard, making me wait!" Kanda scowled gripping hard on his fists.

"Yeah, I think so too. You think something happened?"

". . ."

"Maybe he's dealing with his stomach. Y'know, the call of the nature?" Lavi joked again.

Lenalee and Kanda couldn't resist their anger. Lenalee started to yell direct to Lavi's ears.

"YOU REALLY DO HAVE TO TELL US RIGHT IN THE PUBLIC HUH?!"

Lavi had his ears deaf, his eyes were dizzy, stars were spinning above his head. He shook his head to make his dizziness wear off.

"Geez, can't you even take a joke too, Lena-chan?"

***Kssha Kssha***

_**"L-Lav-La-Lavi? Hello?"**_

"Komui? Ne, why'd you call this time?"

_**"Lavi? GRRR..."**_

The golem started to burn. The three had their head flew in the air because of the high and loud tone.

_**"JUST WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU NOW?! ARE YOU NOT SUPPOSED TO GO HOME EARLY? THE HIGHER-UPS ARE WAITING MADLY FOR YOUR REPORT!"**_

"Okay, okay. We just had a little walk and we were about to come back, don't worry. Now could you please lower your voice, we're literally on public." stated Lavi who winked at Lenalee.

_**"Right, now get your ass out there and come back or you'll definitely have-"**_

"Yes, yes. Roger that. Then, Lenalee, we'll have to get going before you're brother builds another Komurin. I guess today's not the time to see your friend." He winked again.

"Hey you, just shut up and hurry. I don't want another punishment from that evil-freak."

"Ahh! Yuu, wait for me!" yelled Lavi.

'Boyfriend. . .you say.' Thought Lenalee.

"Hey, get off me you nerd!" shouted Kanda as he hit Lavi with his sword.

"Kaichu Ichigen!"

"AHHH!"

"Really," Lenalee sweat-dropped, "those two just can't get a break."

She watched the two until they're lost from her sight.

"Lenalee!"

"Allen-kun, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I had a little errand but its fine now." He huffed.

"It's okay. Although, some of my friends wanted to meet you."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I told you, it's fine. Now we should get going, the sun is about to set."

"Sure."

Their last stop, a bench on a high cliff with a perfect view of the central city. They sat and fell silent, both had sighed in unison causing both to laugh at each other.

Lenalee then stopped, "This day is one the most memorable thing I have ever done. I hope I could do this again."

"I am very glad. In some way, our trip today isn't over yet but this is our last stop."

"That's pretty good, you really are an organized person. After all that walking and running, my feet are getting sleepy!"

"You can't really say that, I'm actually all messed up. I only heard this place from someone and I kind of thought that I might like it, the same goes to you as well. This place is very quiet and far from the noise unless there are lots of vehicles coming in here."

"Still, this is a very quiet and awesome place. I," She yawned, "I also think I'm a little sleepy."

"Wait, don't sleep yet." stopped Allen.

"I still have something to give to you." Allen picked a box out from his chest pocket and showed it to Lenalee.

"What's this?"

"A little present."

She had the box open and saw a violet-colored butterfly bracelet inside.

"This is. . . I thought I told you that I don't need this."

"I know but something tells me you would want it."

"You really are one kind of man. But how did you get this? I mean, it was by set and you don't have the time to buy this one since we're together almost all the time."

"A man always has his ways." smiled Allen.

He actually flirted with the saleswoman.

"It was that 'errand' of yours, isn't it."

"Well. . . "Allen smiled sheepishly.

She giggled, "Thanks. You're the only person who could cheer me up like this."

"Now, let's enjoy the show."

"What show?"

"It'll start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. . . ."

Then a batch of glowing lights lightened in the sky. Amazement was all that they can feel.

"So beautiful. . ." whispered Lenalee.

With the bright show ending, Lenalee yawned.

"I think I'm getting sleepy. This place is just too relaxing."

She blinked her eyes a few times until she drifted off to sleep but Allen stopped her.

"Don't. You'll catch a cold if you do that. Should we go home yet?"

"Hmm. . . I think I can handle my sleepiness."

She complained. Allen did not try to convince her anymore, instead they sat quietly.

But then, everything went broken.

* * *

><p>"Just where have you two been? I thought you were supposed to be here at noon!" Komui scolded.<p>

"I told you, Yuu and I were practically wandering around. We didn't notice that it was almost dusk."

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, did you see Lenalee? I haven't seen her around this noon. I tried to look for her here but there was no sign."

Lavi sweat-dropped.

"She's having a-"

He covered Kanda's mouth.

"Ne, Yuu. I think we're disturbing Komui for long. Then, see ya Komui."

"Hey, Lavi. Are you hiding something from me?" Komui glared with a tremendous aura.

"N-no, of course not." Lavi sweat-dropped.

"What Yuu was saying is that Lenalee's fine! She's wandering in the city with some guy-"

'Oh shit! I slipped!'

Now was the time for Kanda to slip from Lavi's restraint.

"WHAT?! I MUST GO, WHERE IS SHE?!"

"We don't know!" exclaimed Lavi.

"She's having a date." said Kanda.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Lavi jumped off to Komui to hold him down.

"LENALEE, LENALEE, LENALEE, LENALEEEEE!"

"Hey, Yuu. Why did you tell him?!"

"Tch."

"GAHH!"

_'I'm sorry, Lena-chan. . .' _Lavi cried.

Komui released himself from the grasp and had a controller out of his pocket.

"If you don't wanna tell me, then I'll find her myself!"

He was about to launch another experiment of his when someone kicked his controller.

"MY REMOTE! How could you-!?"

Chill ran down his spine. Afraid? Afraid of who? It was just his secretary.

"Brigette!?"

No, she was no ordinary secretary. She was the only human alive who can order him around other than his sister.

"Safe haven!" Lavi huffed.

"You can't get out of here, Supervisor. There are lots of papers you still need to sign."

"BUT, BUT, BUT, BUT, BUT, BUT. . . .!"

"No buts! Now get to work!"

"Yes. . . ." Komui said in dismay. He instantly thought of something then glared at the two men.

"Ne, Lavi-kun and Kanda-kun. Could you do a favor?" He laughed mischievously.

The two swallowed hard like there was a lump of iron in their throat.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault Yuu! We all got busted by you! If we don't find her quickly then we're dead for good!"<p>

"I didn't expect that he would say that to us!"

"That doesn't matter, it was still your fault!"

". . ."

". . ."

"Let's just look for her quickly or we're both dead."

"Deal. Let's separate so we could find her fast."

"Let's go. We'll meet here in two hours."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter isn't really complete so I decided to cut it since I ran out of time. I already have classes tomorrow, and I still have three pages excluded here so maybe I'll just have a rewrite on this. I might have the time next weekend, only if I do not have any homeworks, projects, or any school works to rush. I am a lazy person y'know.  
><strong>


End file.
